Testing YOUR Cunning
by dvdeath123
Summary: Harry will be BWL thats my bad . Harry has discovered magic at a young age and has used it to control the Durselys now his hogwarts letter has come time for him to go and see what happens when different harry potter arrives. Slytherin!powerful!Gray!Harry
1. My power

Harry Potter is no ordinary boy

He had been bullied, pushed around, and beaten when anything went wrong in the family by his cousin and uncle. And he was sick of it but he did not what to do about it.

That was until his 7th birthday when his Uncle Vernon came in to give him a beating, and as Vernon was about to punch Vernon was thrown backward in to the wall wondering what the hell had happened. As he remembered what he had been about to do he looked to Harry with a bit of fear in his eye thinking "how had the freak done this I better not mess with him anymore" and as soon as he could scrambled up the stairs. While this was happening Harry was sitting there trying to understand what had happened when he finally he realized that he had done that to his uncle "AMAZING", he thought "What if I could do this at will then no one will be able to push me around like I am the shit of the world." And so it was meant to be. Harry realized his power and learnt how to control it. Now almost 4 years later he had complete control over the whole Dursely family.

2 weeks before his birthday some letters came to him from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When he saw the letter he finally understood what he was and knew know that there were others like him. He could not wait. He quickly wrote and answered Yes to Professor McGonagall and asked if she could send some one over to show the way to get his supplies. When the owl had flown away he realized this would his chance to get away from this despicable life and become the person he was meant. He had proven over and over who was the true master of this he could as he wanted and no one in this house could stop him.

The next day when some one rang the bell 4 Privet Drive Harry went and opened it and saw Greasy haired man wearing what looked like a dress. 'What kind of man wears dresses, do all wizards wear dresses?' "Hello I'm Harry Potter." "I know who you are I am Severus Snape Potions Master at Hogwarts." All the while Snape was thinking in his head 'Potters Spawn must resist urge to kill him would not go down well with the headmaster when he finds out what I've done.' "Lets go" said Snape. As they left harry couldn't shake the feeling of what was to come and noticed that Snape sure didn't like him more like hated him.

AN: this is just a note from your author.

this story is about harry who has found out about magic early and used ti to control the durselys

he will be powerful and will be smart

he will have a girl friend in his 5 th year

both his best friends will be OC's

dumbles will manipulative but will change as the years go bye

snape will eventually like him but not now

sirius and remus will recieve custody of him in 3rd year when pettigrew is revealed thats all for now

if i get reveiws ill will update if not ill delete the story since no one will seemingly want it help me out itll help me make the story better

* * *


	2. The Wonders of Diagon Alley

**The Wonders of Diagon Alley**

"Potter come here and holds on to this boot"

"Why are we going to hold on to a hold an old and stinky boot??"

"Arrogant and big-headed like your father"

'Why does he keep muttering to himself about my father did he like a have a crush on him EWWWW!!'

"No really why a boot"

"It's a port key you imbecile." 'Cant kill him, think happy thoughts yes make him miserable in potions muahahahahaha.'

"Uhhhhh what the bloody hell is that"

"Do you know anything about magic?"

"No"

"Just Grab on to the stupid thing"

"Fine" 'Mr. Greasy pants think he's sooo evil ill show him'

As soon as Harry put his hand on it he felt a pull at his navel and somehow appeared in this long stretching road that forked off in to places one looking very dark and the other full of laughter and happy people. He was amazed at what he saw Snape started walking away

Saying "Potter keep up!!"

As Harry ran to keep up he kept thinking of the endless possibilities of what he could do here as well as how to humiliate Snape in a most embarrassing manner. He looked at some of the stores they passed by on the way, the main one which caught his eye was '_Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC'_.

He also passed some Apothecary with a sign saying '_Sale on Grindylow Slime, 17 sickles a pound_' with a weirdly dressed – even for a witch – old woman smiling at people walking by her shop with a large toothless smile. She'd probably get more customers if she stayed in her shop instead of scaring people off before they even entered like she did.

Further down the alley, he passed a _'Quality Quidditch Supplies' _and noticed that there were a lot of people crowding around it seemed they were looking at brooms. 'So witches and wizards do fly on brooms interesting.'

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Gringotts, the wizarding bank, to get money from what your parents left you, now stop talking and keep up!!"

Another place they passed on the way to the bank was 'Flourish and Blotts' which seemed like a book store 'so this place that we go to for our books I'll will probably need to get a lot to keep ahead of my peers.' The place was swarming with children his age or older and their parents.

Finally, they came to a stop before a large pearly white building near the intersection of Diagon and Knockturn Alley that towered over the rest of the buildings as far as the eye could see. As they neared the entrance, it was clear that the front doors seemed to be made of solid bronze and looked immensely heavy, however, that wasn't what caught Harry's eye, it was the two armored Goblins standing guard outside the bank in gold, and gem studded armor holding large, vicious looking pikes, looking as menacing as possible. It worked quite well as a deterrent to any thieves looking to steal from what the Goblins held within their coffers.

As they were about to pass through the main entrance of Gringotts, Harry noticed a plaque with a small message to all who entered the building, an ominous message at that:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
of what awaits the sin of greed  
for those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
a treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
of finding more than treasure there._

He thought about what this meant and realized 'that these goblins should not be messed with, treated with respect for they have my money, and could kill me pretty quickly.' When they entered, Harry found himself in a large room with marble floors and numerous elevated counters manned by Goblins, serving wizards and witches with their banking needs. As the two lined up at the counter with the smallest line, Harry looked around some more to see several pathways leading away from the main room, no doubt leading to the many vaults and employee offices.

The Goblins themselves seemed to interest Harry as well, and not because of their looks or the fact that they _were _Goblins either which looked exactly like the ones in the stories back at the Dursely's. Harry found their attitude to be extremely amusing – bordering on aggressive but definitely rude, the Goblins made it their mission to sneer at every single witch or wizard that they served, perhaps just to let them know that while they are serving them, they didn't like it one bit.

Actually, now that he thought of it, he couldn't really tell if they were sneering or smiling, their razor sharp teeth, long clawed fingers and large domed heads making for a pretty intimidating 

image. No wonder most of the patrons would look away uneasily when they so much as looked at them with their coal black eyes, making sure to let their pointy teeth show.

Finally, it was their turn to be served and as the two approached the Goblin's desk. And before the goblin could sneer at the both of them Snape sneered at the goblin saying "We need to go down to Mr. Potter's vault to remove some money"

"And does Mr. Potter have his key"

With a nod, Snape fished out a gold plated key from his pocket - no doubt much more impressive looking then your regular vault key due to the Potters being an ancient pureblood family - and handed it over to the Goblin to inspect. The goblin, Bronze spear, looked it over for a few moments, checking to see if it was a valid Gringotts key, he assumed, before nodding and motioning the two of them to a Goblin that stood over to the side of the hall waiting with a group of five other witches and wizards.

When they arrived, the goblin seemed to do a head count before leading them all together down a tunnel, Harry figured that they would take them down in groups, otherwise it would be quite time consuming getting around beneath Gringotts and to everyone's vaults. As they left it felt like a muggle roller coaster but faster and seemingly more dangerous.

Potter, this is your vault" Snape said in a condescending tone, getting his attention as he'd been looking over the edge of the cart the whole time. Stepping off the edge, they approached the door and handed the key to the vault to the Goblin leading them through the tunnels only to have him insert and turn it to unlock the large door with the sound of several locking mechanisms coming undone as he did so.

The vault door swung open to let Harry see the piles of coins of gold, silver, and bronze within, the sheer amount causing several people in their cart to try and fail to stifle their gasps. With an indifferent shrug, Harry went in and quickly took out a special money pouch that had been given to him by the goblin at the front desk. Snape impatiently explained about Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts which held more than it physically seemed possible before placing several hundred Galleons, Sickles and Knuts within, the amount of which would last him for a while.

Once he had finished with his task, he exited his vault and nodded to the Goblin to indicate his work was completed, before mounting the cart once again. It took around fifteen minutes for the last family to be done with their business before they finally arrived at a busier looking Gringotts main hall once again.

Once they were back outside Snape who seemed to get into an even worse mood when he saw the amount of people in Diagon Alley. It seemed everyone else planned to get their supplies for Hogwarts to day too. Snape quickly left 'Madame Malkins Robes for all Occasions' which seemed to be the least crowded when they arrived they saw it held only one other person and other person screamed "Uncle Severus!! What are you doing here?"

"Draco, keep quiet, it does not do for a Malfoy for scream like that."

"Sorry"

"It's alright I am here because I am escorting Potter around the Alley since he was living with muggles."

"Despicable"

That's when Harry made his presence known "I have to agree I dislike muggles especially the ones I was forced to live with."

"Draco Malfoy"

"Harry Potter"

At that moment Madame Malkin said to Draco "Your done that will be 20 Galleons"

With that Draco turned to Harry and Snape and said "I'll be seeing you both soon"

Soon enough Harry was done and Severus led him to Ollivander's and as soon as Harry entered the stall, there was a tinkle of a bell from above indicating to whoever owned the store that they had a customer. Surprisingly enough, the small dusty stall was empty currently, despite all the children his age outside running around getting supplies. Oh well, he wasn't going to complain, it just meant he could get his wand sooner.

"Mr. Potter, I remember the day your parents came in for their wands like it was yesterday," a voice said from behind him, startling him somewhat. Spinning on his heel, he turned to see what he thought to be the Wizarding version of Albert Einstein peering at him through his spectacles with interest, "yes, yes, mahogany and 11 inches, pliable, excellent for transfiguration, your father's wand was. . . and Lily Evans, your mother, 10 ¼ inches, willow, swishy, good for charms work. Both very good wands, I assume you're here to get your too then?"

Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow "No, I thought I'd come for the view, as marvelous as it is," Harry replied sarcastically, causing Ollivander to chuckle.

"Cheeky, just like your father was, well then, this way, which is your wand arm then?" asked the wand maker, pulling a tape measure out of his pocket and allowing it to float mid air as it took the most obscure, and in his opinion, pointless measurements imaginable. Harry just wanted his wand as quickly as possible, so he went with it, not caring either way.

"I'm right handed," Harry answered, but he got the feeling that Ollivander wasn't listening as he had just dismissed the answer and went out back to bring out a few boxes, of what he correctly assumed, held wands.

"Try this first, 11 inches, Dragon Heartstring, robust and good for defense charms," he said, handing him a char grey wand which immediately, upon having contact with it, sent a chill down his spine.

"Nope, not that one," Ollivander said, snatching the wand right out of his hand and returning it to its box, "try this one, 11 ¼ inches, Unicorn hair core from a rather arrogant male unicorn, good for finesse and skilled spell casting," he explained, handing the wand to Harry, however, this one almost burnt his hand right off as soon as he touched it "Nope, not that one either, it seems the Unicorn passed off its arrogance to his hairs as well. . ."

Fishing out another wand from the back, Ollivander had a smile on his face as he handed it to the boy "This one should do it, 12 inches, Dragon Heartstring core from a particularly fierce Hungarian Horntail, excellent for battle magic and charms" this one sounded interesting to Harry, so, taking it in his hand and hoping for the best, he prepared to swish it only for a large number of shelves to burst open and release their contents around him in a wild display of chaotic magic.

Ollivander frowned as he took the wand back and went to get some more boxes; The next wand was a holly and phoenix wand 11 ½ inches and pliable very strong and soon as he touched he felt a connection formed but he felt as if there should be a better one but took deciding he would get a new one later.

The next few stops consisted of him stocking up on his potions ingredients at an Apothecary that smelt so bad that his eyes watered from the stench of the combined ingredients. He definitely appreciated the art that was potion's making, but he could never really find any joy with working with some of the most disgusting ingredients on the planet, despite knowing that it was a necessity.

He also stopped at the Astronomy store to purchase a top of the line telescope for his star gazing activities at school. The telescope had several different settings that allowed him to gaze further than any regular muggle telescope could hope to see, there was even a function that mapped out constellations and drew them for you as you gazed through the eyepiece.

Their final stop together was at Flourish and Blotts. Harry, after purchasing all the books on his school list, he purchased the rest of the series of the 'Standard book of Spells' as well as books on advanced Transfiguration theory, battle Transfiguration manuals, advanced Charms and spell, and several texts on Runes and their application. Snape just watched in annoyance and amazement thinking that maybe he did go one his mother.

AN:

Hope you people like this one better its 4 times the last one don't expect the to stay this long

Review: D

I will not update unless I have 20 proper reviews from every chapter

If they are flames I will delete them and they will not count

Be nice but tell me where the story lacks so I can make it better for you to read.


	3. The Magic of Knockturn Alley and Off to

**Chapter 3**

**The Magic of Knockturn Alley and Off to Hogwarts**

"Potter this is your train ticket do not lose this for you will NOT receive another one. You will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron until September the 1st when the Headmaster will send a portkey to you. Is this clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good"

As soon as Snape had Harry went exploring to see all those places that he couldn't see even with a teacher or adult who would probably rat him out and get him to trouble. 'Ahh well now I can do whatever I want'

First he went to that Magical Trunk store thinking he would need more space than the one he had bought with Snape. When he found it the names was ALI BABA'S MAGICAL TRUNKS. So he went and as he stepped through the door he heard a friendly "Hello, what can I help you with today. I am Ali Baba."

"I need to browse through the trunks" in a cool calm manner that showed he had money and he wanted the best.

"Of course follow me, sir"

As he went inside he saw all types of trunks varying from extra compartments to live apartment trunks with a built in potions lab and library. He decided to take that one with all the precautionary charms of anti theft, fire proof etc. He also got a Magic lock that was attuned to his Magical Signature.

"Very good choice sir the total will be 1985 galleons"

Harry took at his money pouch from Gringotts and dumped out about 2000 galleons as the change for a tip and privacy.

He took his trunk once all the charms were on it and the lock was specified to only allow him and a shrinking and engorgement charm which he did not need a wand to do so. He shrunk the trunk and went on his way to his next destination the furniture store so he could live in there if he ever had troubles with the Dursely's. The shopkeeper had told there were 8 compartments the first one was a standard trunk storage, the second a library, third a kitchen full of food, fourth an indoor gym with weights and swimming pool, fifth an bachelor pad, sixth a Room of Requirement, seventh a large spacious 4 poster bedroom, and eighth a magic training room that could dummies that would send stunner's at you at different levels.

Now all he needed to was to furnish and he could then spend all his time exploring Knockturn Alley and could finally get a better wand. He finally found one saying Jumbles Furniture Shop For all Furnituring needs and went and told the man on the counter that he needed for them to furnish his new trunk and he 

would be back in couple of hours they asked him a couple of questions like what colors for the wall the beddings and what type of kitchen soon he left and was on his way to a close by Knockturn Alley.

He entered Knockturn Alley and ventured over to a store. The store was very mysterious. It was dark and lit only by a huge crystal ball. "May I help you?" came an icy voice by the counter. It was a tall woman with long brown hair and sharp green eyes.

"Err, no thanks," said Harry. "I'm just looking."

"Ah, I see." Said the woman, and the he went looking through the store.

He started examining a long stick with a huge jewel at the end wondering what it was should he buy it.

After about thirty minutes Harry started to get bored and decided to leave and get his new wand. They walked out of the exit. It took him five seconds to realize that Knockturn Alley was completely different. For one thing, the shops were a lot darker and more evil looking but not exactly evil and the walls were lined with torches that had black flames.

Harry looked around. A short girl about their age with dirty colored red hair gave them a nasty look as she walked by.

Suddenly, a voice boomed out, "Come get your Predicament Orbs, only ten Galleons!"

Harry whirled around and saw a plump witch standing behind a cart filled with pearl colored orbs.

"They will astound you, amaze you, and positively thrill you! And just think for only ten Galle-"

"Oh, quit your gabbin' woman, and tell us what the dratted thing does," snapped an old man, who happened to be watching.

Giving the old man a sharp look, the woman continued.

"What I was about to say, before I was rudely interrupted, it provoke your enemies by getting them into tight situations!"

The old man wasn't satisfied.

"Well then, woman, if you think you're so smart then how do you know the dag blasted contraption works? When I was young, all I had to do to get my enemies in tight spots was to use the old wand-"

"I can prove it works simply by giving an example!" the witch shot back.

Harry wisely backed away from the witch and strode off down Knockturn Alley to see if he could a find better wand maker than Ollivander who could make a wand custom for his magical signature and would help him on his way to conquest.

Harry stopped in front of store that said Custom Wands. As he went inside he saw an old man sitting there and when the old man greeted Harry he sounded just like Ollivander. He was about leave before the man said "I'm Jacob Ollivander and if you have already got a wand from my uncle and want a more powerful one you have come to the right place. Follow me."

Harry by this time was to curious not to follow and was thinking to himself 'if this guy is a phony I can still take the wand and find another wand shop.'

When he reached the back room he saw jars of all different types of wood, feathers, teeth, and other things he could not identify. He was given a blindfold and quickly put it on. He had an inkling of an idea of what he had to do next so without being told put out his hand and let the wand maker guide. When ever he felt a pull he would tell Jacob. He went on like this for over 5 minutes. When finally Jacob told him to take off the blindfold and come back in an hour.

He left the wand shop and went to a bookstore where he bought a copy of every book on the shelf and put it in his trunks library. When an hour had passed he went back to the wand shop, Jacob was sitting right on his counter and said to him this is no doubt the most powerful wand I have ever made. It is 11", holly and yew, supple with a hard twist, phoenix feather, Basilisk fang entwined with silver purified by unicorn blood, and with seven drops of human blood, I name thee Sword. That will 25 galleons please." As soon as Harry had touched he felt an immediate connection to it and a ray of green and silver came out and turned in to mist. Harry then headed back to the Leaky Cauldron had dinner and went to sleep because of how exhausted he was.

For the next month all he did was read the books he had bought practice magic and bought cool but dangerous prank items. On August 31st Harry got a letter from the Headmaster in which the portkey was contained. It was to go off at the next day 10:45 AM.

At 10:45 AM the portkey took him to on reaching platform 9 and 10 he saw a wall with the numbers 9 and 10 on either sides of it. He remembered Professor McGonagall's instructions and took a deep breath and walked straight towards the wall, his eyes closed praying nothing would go wrong. He kept walking and then realized he should have hit the barrier by now. He opened his eyes to see a scarlet engine with steam billowing out of its chimney with a large board on its side reading **HOGWARTS EXPRESS.** He turned around to see a silver archway with the words platform nine and three quarters written on it.

Harry's heart swelled, he had done it! There were a lot of people running around helping their kids load their trunks on the train, cats and rats of various colors running between everybody's legs while their owners went running after them and owls sitting on the roof of the train hooting over the chatter of the crowd. He slowly pushed his trolley towards the train levitated his trunk and Hedwig's cage on to the train and went in search for an empty compartment. He found one near the end of the train and made himself comfortable.

"Hey girl, you want to stretch your wings for a bit?" he asked Hedwig remembering when he got her just last week but both of them had a bond with each other. The owl hooted in confirmation and Harry let her out. She immediately flew out after nipping Harry on his ears affectionately.

Ten minutes before the train was scheduled to leave, he noticed a large family of red heads noisily running on the platform hurriedly getting their trunks onto the train. The mother was crying and hugging sons and rubbing the smallest ones nose. He noticed a small girl standing next to the mother holding her hand tears streaming down her face.

Soon the train started moving and all the parents started running with the train saying bye to their loved ones. Looking at them Harry couldn't help feel a little jealous, after all thanks to his relatives he never had any friends or anybody to look after him when he was sick or hurt.

Suddenly the compartment door opened and a tall dark boy with high cheek bones and slanting black eyes entered. "Is there anybody sitting in here," he asked. "No," Harry replied shrugging. "Oh good, everywhere else is full," he said dragging his trunk in.

"By the way, my name's Blaise, Blaise Zabini," he said sticking out his hand towards Harry.

"I'm Harry," he said shaking the boy's hand, not wanting to give his last name knowing how people reacted to him being Harry Potter.

Zabini raised his eyebrows at the clear lack of his last name but didn't say anything and sat down opposite Harry.

They both sat silently just staring out of the window observing the scenery outside.

"Potter? You're Harry Potter!" exclaimed another voice near the door.

Two heads turned towards the door and saw a tall lanky boy with flaming red hair standing near the doorway looking at Harry in awe.

Harry raised an eyebrow looking at the newcomer warily.

"I'm Ronald Weasley," he said grasping Harry's hand and shaking it vigorously before squeezing himself between Harry and Blaise. "Do you have the…, you know the scar!" he asked eagerly.

Harry just sighed and pulled his hair back to reveal the lightning bolt shaped scar above his left eye.

"Wow," the red head replied, "do you remember anything that happened that night? When you know who killed your parents?" he asked not even bothering to think that it might be a painful topic for Harry.

Harry, who was now getting really irritated replied, "Yeah I do, I remember Voldemort coming into my room with his wand in his hand, he then pointed his wand at me and then shot the killing curse at me but I raised my hands caught the curse and threw it back at him and he died with a huge explosion, I then got the scar when a piece of wood scrapped my forehead and I fainted cause I was magically exhausted."

All this time Ron was hanging on to every word Harry said while Blaise was giving a look to Harry which clearly said what a load of crap.

Then Ron spoke again, "Wow, that's so cool! So that's what happened huh."

"Of course not you Dolt! I was a year old when it happened, do you really think I'd remember it!" Harry snapped getting pissed at the redhead's obsession with him.

Ron blushed clearly embarrassed and said, "Oh, yeah cool."

There was silence for a couple of minutes before Ron spoke again, "I t-think I better go, my brothers will be wondering where I am." And practically ran out of the compartment.

"Yeah, just don't bring them back with you," Harry muttered after he left.

Why didn't you tell me your last name, Harry?" Blaise asked cutting in.

Harry had the grace to look sheepish and said, "I didn't want you to react like he did. I don't want people wanting to be my friend just because of my name."

"It's alright…, and just to let you know I wouldn't have reacted like that, we pureblooded Zabini's take pride in being able to control our emotions," Blaise replied.

"Pureblood?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeah, those whose both parents are from a proper wizarding background are pure-blood's, those with one parent who is muggleborn are half-blood's like you Harry and those who come from a family whose both parents are muggles are called Muggleborn's" Blaise informed him.

"How does it matter, being a pure-blood or a half-blood or a muggleborn?" Harry asked Blaise.

"It does," he said seriously, "the wizarding world is pretty biased and Muggleborn's are not treated the same as purebloods, they are looked down upon and not given the same rights as a pureblood or even a half-blood."

"So how do you know I'm a half-blood," Harry asked him.

Zabini just rolled his eyes and said, "Just open any history book about the dark lord and it'll give you a detailed history about you and you're parents past, you're father was a pureblood and mother was a muggleborn."

Blaise nodded his head indicating yes.

They both fell silent after that, each one immersed in their own thoughts.

At around half past one, a loud clattering sound was heard outside and their compartment door was slid open. An old lady smiled and asked, "Anything of the cart, dears?"

Harry and Blaise nodded and bought almost all the stuff available on the cart. Harry was fascinated by the various candies lying around. There were Bettie Bott's every flavor beans, drooble's best blowing gum, chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, licorice wands, and a number of strange things he had never seen in his life.

Soon they were trying out all the sweets laughing and having fun like most eleven year olds do.

"So, Harry. Which house do you think you'll be in?" Blaise asked him trying to lighten their moods.

"House? What house?" Harry asked Blaise confused.

"There are four houses in Hogwarts Potter, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Each house has its own qualities, like Gryffindor is meant for the courageous and the daring; Slytherin is for the cunning and powerful; Ravenclaw for the most intelligent and Hufflepuff for the most loyal. Based on your qualities you are sorted to one of the houses," Blaise told Harry.

"Probably a Slytherin or Ravenclaw. All my family has been in Slytherin so I doubt I'll go anywhere else," he said.

"Oh," Harry said frowning pensively wondering which house he would be sorted in. "So how do they sort the students?" he asked Blaise.

"I dunno, some sort of test I suppose…, my mum wasn't telling me, said it would be a surprise," he replied.

The compartment door was slid open again and this time a girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth stood there. "Has anyone seen a toad, Neville here has lost his." She said in a bossy voice pointing towards a frightened looking boy standing behind her. Both were wearing their new Hogwarts robes.

Harry and Blaise both said no

The bushy haired girl sighed and said, "Well if you see one, hold on to it and give it to Neville here later. Oh and you should change into your Hogwarts uniform you know, I asked the conductor up front and he said we'll be there in about 20 minutes."

Saying that she turned back and went out of the compartment along with the boy who just followed her looking miserable.

Both boys took out their robes and quickly changed as soon as they were done a voice echoed through the train, "_We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."_

The train slowed down rapidly and then came to a stop. People rushed out of the train onto a tiny dark platform. Blaise shivered and looked at Harry and said, "Aren't you c-cold! It's practically freezing out here!"

"Is it?" Harry asked him frowning, "I don't feel cold at all…rather pleasant actually."

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Over here," came a booming voice from the other end of the platform. Harry walked towards the voice and then saw the largest man he had ever seen in his life! He was at least 8 foot tall, had a thick beard and warm, friendly black beetle like eyes.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Alright then me name's Hagrid and you lot gotta follow me, and mind yer step, yeh should be able to see Hogwarts over this bend now."

There was a loud oohhhhhh, as Hogwarts came into view. It certainly was a majestic sight; a huge castle on a hill across the lake with lights shining inside it. It had a very homely and welcoming feel to it.

"No more'n four to a boat," Hagrid shouted over all the heads pointing towards a fleet of boats. Harry and Blaise got into one followed by Neville and the bushy haired girl.

The boats soon came to a stop at the end of the lake and Hagrid lead them to the huge oak front door of the castle and knocked with his big fist three times.

The doors immediately swung open and there stood Professor McGonagall in emerald green robes. She told the first years to follow her in a no-nonsense voice and walked towards another door across the hall. She then stopped and turned towards them and spoke:

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of the term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingering on Ron's dirty nose and Harry's hair before walking back into the great hall.

Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair; Ron rubbed his nose making it rather red. "I wonder how we get sorted." Neville asked Ron. "My brothers told me we have to fight a troll and depending on how we fight we get sorted," Ron whispered back. Those in hearing distance paled at his words. "Don't be silly Ronald," came the bushy haired girl's voice, "Maybe it will be some sort of written personality test or a test of your knowledge of spells."

Professor McGonagall came back and beckoned them inside. Harry's stomach turned to lead as he walked inside unable to cast his fear aside. There was a gasp as everyone walked into the great hall. There were thousands and thousands of candles lit, illuminating the whole hall, there were four tables lined with golden plates, spoons and forks. Mainly to avoid all the stares he looked up and was surprised when he saw a velvety black sky dotted with stars instead of the roof. He then heard the bushy haired girl whisper to some girl, "The ceilings bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read it in Hogwarts: A History."

He looked back down again as Professor McGonagall brought out a stool and placed a dirty, torn, black color hat on it. Suddenly the hat twitched, the rip near the brim opened and the hat began to sing:

(Put Song in here)

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song and bowed to all four tables. Harry was relived. All they had to do was try on a hat and they would be sorted.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and said, "When I call out your names step forward and put on the hat to be sorted." She then unrolled a long piece of parchment and read:

Abbot, Hannah!

A pink faced girl with blonde pig tails came stumbling out of the line and put on the hat. After a moments pause it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right erupted in cheers as she ran towards it.

After Susan Bones was sorted to Hufflepuff, Hermione Granger, the bushy haired girl and Neville Longbottom to Gryffindor which surprised Harry considering how scared he looked, a Draco Malfoy to Slytherin, it was finally Harry's turn and he was quite nervous.

When McGonagall called his name, he walked up to the chair and stuck the hat over his head which fell over his eyes blocking the view of everything outside. Suddenly a voice spoke in his ear. "_Hmm, difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent and Oh my! So much power! There's also a nice thirst to prove yourself, and a lot of wit I see, also fiercely loyal to your friends hmmm… long time since I've seen one with all four qualities in abundance. Well boy you don't have to say anything hmmm…"_

Five minutes had passed and people started whispering as to what was taking so long? Another sitting in the centre of the head table leaned forward looking forward to this sorting.

"_Just put me in any house," _Harry thought frantically wondering what would happen if the hat didn't sort him_. "No preferences at all then? Ok then…… oh! I didn't see that talent of yours! Well now there's no doubt where you belong now boy," _the hat said in his ear before shouting out loud:

"SLYTHERIN!!"

The table on the extreme left exploded with the loudest cheers yet and Harry oblivious to all the looks of surprise he was getting from the other house tables ran towards the Slytherin table happy to be sorted and not left out.

Back at the head table one pair of eyes widened in surprise and the other in shock and disbelief.

Finally Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin who quickly went and took a seat next to Harry, who was happy to have one familiar face in his new house. Professor McGonagall then rolled up her scroll and took the stool and the sorting hat away.

The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet and said, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, now before we begin our feast I would like to say a few words and here they are; Nitwit, Blubber, HILL BILLY and Pie! Enjoy your feast."

"Thank you!"

He sat back down as everybody cheered and laughed. Harry looked at Blaise uncertainly and asked, "Is he mad?" Blaise shrugged and said, "I guess he might be a little crazy, but he's supposed to be the most powerful wizard in the world."

Someone tapped Harry on the shoulder and he turned back to see a boy with slick blonde hair, grey eyes, had an arrogant expression on his pale face and was flanked by the thickest and meanest boys he had ever seen. The blonde stuck out his hand and said, "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, pureblood. Heir to the Malfoy fortune."

Harry looked at him wondering if what he said was supposed to mean something to him but shook his hand nonetheless and said, "Pleased to meet you."

"You would want to come and sit with the better people in the Slytherin house Potter, ones who can give you what you need. Not with the likes of someone like a Zabini," he said sneering at Blaise whose expression remained neutral.

Harry looked at Blaise and back to Malfoy and said with no emotions showing on his face whatsoever, "Thanks for your offer, but I think am fine here thanks anyway." Malfoy looked back at Harry and stared at him for a few seconds before nodding and walking back towards his seat.

"What was that all about?" he asked Blaise.

Blaise just shrugged and said, "Tell you later."

Suddenly the empty gold goblets and bowls suddenly filled with food and juice. Harry who hadn't realized how hungry he was started talking a bit of everything within his reach. Blaise looked at Harry in amusement, "Hungry are you?"

"Starving," he replied stuffing his mouth with a potato. Blaise grinned back at him and started filling his plate too.

After eating his fill Harry was starting to feel sleepy and looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione talking to the Gryffindor prefect, Ron and the other new first year boys were talking to the resident Gryffindor ghost. He looked to the head table and saw Hagrid drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Another Professor with an absurd turban on his head was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, a sallow skin.

It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past the turban straight into Harry's eyes and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.

"What's up Harry?" Blaise asked looking it him in concern.

"N-nothing."

The pain went as fast as it came. He got a feeling that the greasy head teacher didn't like him at all.

"Hey, Blaise. Who's the teacher next to turban one?"

"That's Professor Snape, Harry. He's the head of our house. He's supposed to be really strict and dangerous to mess around with." He said eating one of the pastries.

"What does he teach?"

"Potions."

Harry looked back at him trying to catch his eye, but he didn't look back at Harry again.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Just a few more words now that you're all fed and watered. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashes towards the Gryffindor table. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind that no magic should be used 

between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested to play should contact Madam Hooch. Also this year the third floor corridor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. And finally I must welcome Professor Quirrell to the defense against the Dark Arts post."

There was a quiet applause as the man with the turban stood up.

"Alright then, first years follow your prefects back to your common rooms, off you trot!" the headmaster said his eyes twinkling happily.

The Slytherin prefect was a tall bulky sixth year Marcus Flint. The first years followed him down into the dungeons until they suddenly stopped in front a bare damp stone wall.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room and the password is Victory." The wall slid open and they entered the common room.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and there were several high-backed chairs and green sofas.

The prefect motioned them to the centre of the common room. "Right, now listen up you lot. There are some ground rules in the Slytherin house which should never be broken whatever happens.

First of all being a Slytherin basically means you're hated by the rest of the student population by default. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's hate each other on principle. So you better stick together wherever you go and never ever tell on you're fellow house mates or there will be consequences.

Secondly, if you feel sick or have any problems with any other student of the other houses go and meet Professor Snape immediately, he will help you.

Thirdly, if there's a fight or anything wrong happens around you, get out of there or else the blame will fall on you whether it was your fault or not and finally torture the gryffindork's at every chance you get," he said grinning.

"Regarding your sleeping arrangements, each room has two beds so you can choose your room mate and make your way to any of the rooms in the first year dorm.

Now Professor Snape will want to talk to you for a bit and then you can go to bed."

As soon as he said that, the entrance to the common room slid open and in walked the hook nosed Professor.

"Have you explained the rules to them, Flint?" he asked the prefect.

"Yes, Professor."

"Good, you may leave."

The prefect nodded and went up the stairs to his own room.

Professor Snape looked at each of them in turn and said, "All I am here to tell you is that if you have any problems adjusting I am there to help you and guide you. I expect each one of my students to do their best in class and I do not tolerate rule breaking," his eyes lingering on Harry's he said that. Harry gulped but stared back unwilling to flinch under his gaze.

But the Professor broke of his gaze and continued, "Tomorrow morning I will be giving you you're respective timetables and I expect you to be on time for every class. Is that clear."

Nine heads nodded quickly not wanting to anger their head of house.

"Alright then, you may leave," he said and walked out of the common room, his robes billowing behind him.

As soon as he left Harry let out a sigh of relief and followed Blaise to their new room. They entered a room at the end of the first year dorm and gasped at the size of the room.

There were two huge four poster beds at opposite ends covered in silver and green hangings, two beautifully furnished tables and chairs and a door leading to their own bathroom. There were two huge windows which had a view of the lake.

Harry was amazed. He looked at Blaise who had an equally amazed look on his face and said, "Wow."

"Wow is right, I'm taking the left side!" he yelled and ran towards the bed closest to the window. Harry ran and tackled him before he could reach it.

After 5 minutes of tossing, turning, yelling and laughing Blaise was sitting on the bed near the window and Harry on the other giving him dirty looks. Blaise grinned at him and they both started laughing uncontrollably.

"Let's go to bed, we got class tomorrow," Harry told Blaise once they had gotten control of themselves. Blaise nodded and they changed into their night clothes and bid each other good night and fell asleep as soon as they hit their pillows.

AN: I took the Hogwarts part from one of fellow fan fiction authors but w/e the beginning part is all mine yea

I'm currently in India and may not be able to update for a while so yea

This will hopefully be betaed if some one will volunteer to be mine

Ive been told that this story is not that great actually ive been told a lot worse but people are entitled to their own feelings and so on.

So plz help me change my mind of deleting it

DVDEATH123 OUT!!

5935 word YES!!


End file.
